In recent years, hydrogen has attracted attention as a potential fuel. On combustion, hydrogen does not produce substances which are liable to pollute the atmosphere such as, for example, sulfur oxides and nitrogen oxides. It is safe unless it is handled carelessly, and it possesses outstanding properties as a fuel. For the production of hydrogen, there have heretofore been developed methods involving operations on a large commercial scale such as, for example, the method resorting to the electrolysis of water, the method relying upon the modification of petroleum gas and coal gas, and the method utilizing the secondary production of hydrogen attendant upon the electrolysis of alkalis. All these operations inevitably require use of facilities of large dimensions.
It is universally known that the reaction between magnesium and water produces hydrogen as illustrated by the following chemical equation. EQU Mg + H.sub.2 O .fwdarw. Mg(OH).sub.2 + H.sub.2
it is further known to the art as in view of British Pat. No. 579,246, for example, that if magnesium for use in the reaction of the foregoing chemical equation is prepared in the form of a mixture or alloy with such metal as iron, nickel or copper, then the reaction velocity in the direction of the right member of the equation is accelerated and the quantity of hydrogen generated is proportionately increased. The inventors pursued a study with a view to developing a technique for materially increasing the velocity with which hydrogen is generated by this known process for thereby greatly enhancing the feasibility of this simple process. They have consequently accomplished the present invention.